


It's the Little Things

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, pre-wedding, season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles' talk of house buying and kids was playing bumper cars in his brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> TamingtheMuse prompt: Mambo  
> No Magazines were hurt in the writing of this story.

"This means we can start planning, right? Everyone knows and if we want an off season ceremony the dates are filling up fast!"

At least she's waited until after the 'engagement party sex'. Not that Anya would let much get in the way of sex. It was one of the things he loved about her.

"Dates? Planning? But we just told everyone; can't we bask? I'm sure Buffy is big on the basking." Giles' talk of house buying and kids was playing bumper cars in his brain. Or maybe the cheap champagne was the cause?

"Buffy? Sure she can fight an apocalypse but she's not the organizational model I'd follow. Now what is your family's traditional sacrifice?"

His brain must be in post orgasmic stupor mode, because she hadn't just asked about..."Sacrifice?"

"Yes. It's been ages since I've been to a wedding. I tend to be invoked after. Or if there's a second marriage. I've crashed a few of those but I did my work without paying much attention to the ceremony. Although there was the one time with a nut cracker"

He tried to wrap his mind around a vengeance demon's work at a wedding and decided that parts of him really didn't want to know. "What makes you think they're sacrifices? I mean beyond the guy's pride, dignity and credit rating."

"Those don't give a lot of blood. How do you sign the contract; use each others'? But the dresses I've seen are white, it would stain. And then there's the joining of the clans."

"Think we call that the receiving line." Xander rolled to face her. "Do we have to do this now?"

"There's just so much. There's the location, food, who's going to preside -- I'm sure D'Hoffryn would but I'm not sure if California would recognise him for tax purposes."

"There's tax purposes?" Hey it was that or imagine her old boss and his own family. Joining of the clans. This was not looking pretty.

Anya snuggled closer to him. "Of course silly -- the state prefers formalized unions. I can write you off as a dependent."

And didn't that make him feel like a man. "Do we have to decide right now?" He ran his hand over her side hitting that special spot on her hip. "Can't we just celebrate that we'll celebrate?"

Luckily that was a plan they could both get behind.

##  
His luck didn't hold. Over the next few days his world became wallpapered in wedding magazines. After tripping over a two foot tall pile, he bent to start picking up Bride, Contemporary Bride Magazine (wasn't that redundant, it was a magazine), Elegant Wedding Magazine, and In Style (something he'd never been). "Honey, are these new weight lifting plans?" He glanced at the cover and was blinded by the white on white design. There was a smear of black in the corner. He squinted, that couldn't be right.

"Hey you're spending the honeymoon fund on these! Didn't our budget mean that three of these equals two guests right?"

"Silly, that's just for the food and beverage budget. We still have to account for favours, parking if we use a hotel instead of a country club and"

The litany of details was a new version of Chinese water torture, he was sure of it. It's not like he'd been to a lot of weddings, what with one or the other of his parents fighting with their families. At least she'd backed down from the blood sacrifice idea, after she -- and he'd under duress – watched every wedding movie available.

"We still have to settle on a first dance. The magazines suggest taking lessons since it's the first act we do as a married couple it has to be flawless."

Dancing? Given that Willow and Buffy tended to look both amused and indulgent when they hit the dance floor this was just one stress too many.

"We could always do that number from your musical spell," Anya proposed.

They stood a moment and considered, then, simultaneously said, "Right, bad idea."

"So," Xander offered. "Mambo?"


End file.
